lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
David Shephard/Theories
David's role/destiny Is there to help Jack move on :supporting arguments :*He's a surrogate son so Jack can understand his father and let go of the issues they never got a chance to resolve David is not Jack's son The flash sideways is a lucid dream, akin to the false reality in Vanilla Sky. David is not real, but a character that is created by Jack's subconscious to fulfill an unspoken desire or need. In order to let go, everyone had to resolve issues they had in life. Jack's biggest issue was with his father, but his father died before things could be resolved. Since Jack himself never got a chance to be a father in real life, David pretended to be his son in the flash sideways, and thereby let Jack understand his own father. It's possible Christian pretended to be David so, by reversing father/son roles with Jack, they could understand each other. *Dead people don't dream. More like a spiritual plain. Christian also assured Jack that everything he experienced was real. **How do you know dead people don't dream, please provide evidence for this. Who is He? *David shows that he exists by interacting with multiple characters. He is an angel. *David is Walt in the flash-sideways timeline. Michael is not in the flash-sideways because he is still trapped on the Island as a whisper, meaning Walt was never born in the flash-sideways. So David, is just Walt in a different form, that no one realises *David is Christian Shephard. The Christian/Jack relationship mirrored the Jack/David relationship, except Christian/Jack never got a chance to resolve their issues. As a younger apparition of himself, Christian played out the son role in the flash-sideways, allowing Jack to understand the difficulties he had being a father. This allows both of them to come to terms and let go. Now they can both move on. *David is Aaron, Claire's son. David vanishes at the precise moment Aaron is (re)born. By the time, David arrives at the concert, he is ditched by his nominal parents (both Jack and Juliet) and left with Claire, who puts her arm around him, and says, "well, I guess it's just you and me, kid." Sideways-life (a.k.a. afterlife) relationships had a tendency to be reshuffled from the characters' former lives, and this is one more such shuffle, whereby Claire (Aaron's mother) is recast as his aunt, and his uncle (Jack) is recast as his father. Jack briefly acted as a potential surrogate father for Aaron, after the Oceanic Six escaped the island, and during that sequence of flash-forwards, Kate told Jack never to mention Aaron's name again if he wanted her to come back to the island with him, thus explaining Aaron being called David in sideways-life. Aaron and David in the Bible also represent parallel lineages, providing an alternate reality style link between the two names, with Aaron of the lineage of priests and David of the royal messianic lineage. *David is Kate and Sawyer's son from the Island Timeline. Kate and Sawyer got married and pregnant at the same time as Jack and Juliet did, but in two different universes. Both pregnancies resulted in David, and both couples raised him. This allowed soulmates Jack and Kate, and Sawyer and Juliet to raise a child "together" despite Jack and Juliet's deaths. This also explains David's features: dark hair (from Jack/Kate) and blue eyes (from Sawyer/Juliet). *David is a soul who needed parents he never had, just as Jack and Juliet both needed a child they never had. Souls helping each other in the pre-afterlife. *David is an extension of Jack himself. At times they speak in unison or have similar mannerisms. In "The Last Recruit," they swing their arms in perfect unison while walking down the hospital hallway. * David is Kate and Jack's son. It only about three weeks between the night they slept together on the eve of the Guam flight and when Jack dies and Kate leaves the island. Kate raises David and the afterlife gives him an opportunity to build a relationship with his father. He may have had difficulties with Kate in his real life hence why Juliet is his mother.